Sugar and Spice
by Justicerocks
Summary: Missing scene from "Rear View Mirror" Matt and Antonio have a talk on the way to Mill's Dinner. Dawson-sibling story with just a pinch of Dawsey. Now a three-part series.
1. Sugar and Spice

**A\N: **This idea came to me after re-watching the first season on DVD. I tried to make it as in-character as I could and I really hope you like 's another one-shot in my Dawson-sibling series and it has some Dawsey in it as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or the Spice Girls.

**Spoilers: **Missing-scene from "Rear View Mirror" so there are spoilers for that episode.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Sugar and Spice**

The cold November air nipped at Matt's neck and he zipped up his coat. It was nearing seven o'clock and he hadn't eaten since lunch and that was only half a sandwich.

"Hey man," Matt broke the long silence as he turned to his companion, "You wanna find somewhere to eat before we go to the bar."

It was then that Antonio realized his stomach was also rumbling, "Right now I could really go for my wife's cooking."

"If you wanna head home-"

"What and miss Gabby's suspension party," Antonio smirked.

"Yeah, three shifts, its better then it could have been though; so two good things happened tonight.

"Which reminds me I need to call Jackie and let her know I'll be a little late," Antonio took out his phone.

Matt nodded his head and held back allowing Antonio some privacy. In the meantime he texted Hallie and gave her directions to the restaurant inviting her to the party.

"So apparently my wife and kids want to meet you," Antonio held his phone to his shoulder. "Anyways my six year old son wants to invite you to is birthday party on Saturday."

Matt smiled, "Now how can I say no to that. Of course I'll come."

"You know if you're busy…I'm sure you have more important things to do on your day off."

"Is Gabby going to be there?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll be fine. Hallie's working a day sift so all I'd be doing is sleeping,"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay," Antonio brought the phone back up to his ear and soon Matt could hear a sequel of excitement coming from the other end of the phone. Promising he'd give Gabby a hug for everyone Antonio put his cell phone back into his pocket and looked at Matt.

"You just made his day."

"I'm glad. Gabby's told me so much about them, I feel like I already know them."

"Gabby's great with them, they love her sometimes I think more then me but…yeah she'll make a great mother,"

"Yeah she will." Matt agreed, "So I keep asking Gabby to tell me about your childhood but I only know a few things; do you have anything else?"

Antonio was studded by the unexpected question, "Uh, depends what Gabby's told you."

"Just the usual, your one year older, you spent most summers in Madrid, you're best friends and your wife Jackie moved across the street when she was twelve. They seem like good friends too."

"It wasn't always like that," Antonio scratched the side of his face. "Not when Jackie first moved in…."

* * *

"_Thank you very much…." Twelve-year-old Gabriela Dawson sang along with one of her favourite songs using a hairbrush._

"_I give it a six," Thirteen-year-old Antonio smirked as he leaned against the open door._

"_Antonio!" Gabriela spun around angrily, "Go away!"_

"_Mom says we need to greet the new neighbours."_

"_I made the cookies; you should do the greeting."_

"_That's not what Mom said," Antonio walked into he room and plopped himself on her bed, "So which Spice Girl are you being today?_

_Gabriela stuck out her tongue at her brother and yelled "MOM! ANTONIO'S IN MY ROOM!" _

"_Tattle-tail," He jumped up._

"_Gabriela you've been inside all day, go with your brother."_

"_Fine," Gabriela huffed as she took a look at herself in the mirror she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and plan t-shirt and just a touch of make-up."_

_Antonio was growing tired of his kid sister's new obsession on how she looked. Before she turned twelve she was more or less a tomboy, wearing shorts and any kind of shirt but since middle school she was turning into somebody he felt like he didn't know._

"_Come on," He pulled her by the elbow and down the stairs, "Here," He threw her a jacket, "Lets just go!"_

_Gabriela put on her jacket and did it up, "It'll hid my looser shirt anyways," She declared._

_Antonio groaned and grabbed the cookie tin full of cookies and tugged Gabby's hand as they trekked through the grass and across the street where a moving van was unloading. Upon a closer look they discovered three girls varying in age. _

"_Now aren't you happy you came," He nudged her, "They're all girls."_

"_No," She grumbled as she looked at their designer outfits and clothes plus the make-up the older two were wearing._

"_Hi," Held out one hand to the adults, "My names Antonio Dawson. I live right across the street. Welcome to the neighbourhood." _

"_Oh well aren't you a polite young man," The woman shook his hand, "I'm Amanda Livingston and these are my daughters, Melisa, she's ten Jacklyn is thirteen and Victoria is fifteen. _

"_Its nice to meet you Mrs. Livingston I'm thirteen as well."_

"_I'm twelve," Gabriela finally spoke, "My names Gabriela."_

"_Well I'll go put these away and let you five get to know each other," Mrs. Livingston turned to walk back into the house._

"_So, are you in Grade Eight?" The middle daughter Jacklyn asked Gabriela._

"_No, grade seven, Antonio's in grade eight."_

"_Oh," Jacklyn smiled turning to Antonio, "Maybe we'll see each other at school."_

"_Yeah maybe."_

"_So what is there to do around here?" Victoria asked._

"_We'll the mall's not that far away and-"_

"_Maybe we could go some time Gabriela,"_

_Gabriela stared at Jacklyn; every girl knew you didn't ask someone who wasn't your friend to the mall if you didn't want to make her look prettier. "Yeah, that would be nice," She forced a smile and then left._

* * *

The story had ended just short of Antonio's car and as he unlocked the door Matt pondered the story. He had never pictured Gabriela to be one to question her personality or confidence, but then twelve was a confusing age.

"The Spice Girls eh?" Matt smiled, "I think that's cute," The words slipped out of his mouth before he had time to think.

"Yeah?" Antonio raised his eyebrows something Matt had never seen him do before.  
"You think so?"

"Uh…" Matt's mind raced as he tried to think of the best thing to say.

"Look," Antonio turned around in his seat, "Gabriela cares a lot about you, you mean a lot to her. Now I know your engaged and everything but if you hurt my sister I swear I'll come after you and make your life a living hell."

Matt was studded silent; and at that moment he was sympathetic to every boy Gabriela ever brought home when she was younger.

"You got that?" Antonio started the car.

"Yeah," Matt nodded.

"Good."

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please review and let me know. Also tell me if you would like to see me do a one-shot of Diego's (Antonio's son) seventh birthday party.


	2. Tongue Tied

**A\N: **Here it is, the long-awatied chapter two of my three-shot series. It took me awhile to write it because I wanted it to be near perfect, then of course I saw last nights season two premire "A Problem House" and had to edit it some more. All in all I think its pretty in-character and I hope you think the same.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global Toys "R" Us or any of its toys, games and anything it sells.

**Spoilers: **Starts off from where the previous chapter left off and from there its post "Rear View Mirror" but pre- "Two Families" Also spoilers for the Pilot and last nights Season Two Premire "A Problem House"

**Warnings:** September 11th 2001 affected death.

**Tongue Tied**

Antonio took a sip of his beer and rolled his eyes as he watched his younger sister pine over Matt Casey. He had never seen his sister so in love before, and after watching her for three weeks every time he dropped by the station he was quite certain she was in love with him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Antonio took the seat across from Gabriela, "But this is your party. How come you're all the way over here?"

Gabriela simply shrugged her shoulders and looked around Antonio.

Following his sister's gaze Antonio turned his head and saw Matt smiling and talking to a woman who had his back turned to him. "So that's Matt's fiancé?"

"Yeah."

"You're prettier."

"Antonio, you can't even see her. Have you even seen her?"

"He likes you Gabby." Antonio noted the way Matt kept looking over Hallie's shoulder in search of her.

"Yeah but he loves her," Gabriela motioned to Hallie who as they spoke was walking hand-in-hand with Matt over to the table.

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that," _Antonio thought to himself.

"Hallie I'd like you to meet Antonio Dawson, he's the detective who put Voight in jail. Antonio this is my fiancé Hallie. Antonio's Gabby's older brother."

"I can see the family resemblance," Hallie shook Antonio's hand, "Thanks for helping keep Matt here in check."

"You kidding, Gabby's got that covered,"

Looking directly at Hallie she said, "Antonio's just messing around; I didn't do anything trust me."

"If it wasn't for you I might still have to worry about that basted," Casey reminded her.

"Casey, I called Antonio," Gabby avoided Antonio's swat to the chest as she stood up. "I think I'm going to go check on Shay."

As she walked away she heard Antonio ask Hallie what she did and she felt a ping of betrayal. I need another shot," She rubbed her face as she sat at the bar. "Can you believe him," She turned to Shay.

"Who? Antonio or Casey?" Shay took another shot and got ready for another Casey and Hallie spiel.

"Antonio."

Antonio suddenly appeared behind her, "Why? What'd I do this time?"

Gabriela sighed, "Antonio."

"I'm gonna head out; I promised the kids I'd be home in time to tuck them in." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Give them a kiss for me too."

"You bet," He places both hands on the door, "Oh and by the way Matt's coming to Diego's birthday party on Saturday."

"Antonio!" Gabby turned to protest but her brother was already out of sight.

"Hey stranger," Matt walked into the locker room and leaned against his locker, "How've you been?"

Gabriela closed her eyes and took a slow breath. It was her first shift back after her suspension

"Oh you know…." She shook her head and looked at the ground to gather up all her hair for a perfect ponytail. Once finished she put a few bobby pins to keep it in place and closed her locker.

"So uh-" Matt twiddled his fingers as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. The woman, and friend who he had, had feelings for since she came to Firehouse fifty-one.

"Antonio told me Diego invited you to his birthday party," Gabby cut in, "Remind me to give you the address."

"Antonio texted it to me, its pretty close to here."

"Yeah, just a fee blocks away. I've walked it before."

"Last year right?" Now that the occasion was mentioned he remembered Gabriela going to a party after they had worked night shift.

'Yeah."

"So," Again the awkward silence filled the room, "What does Diego like? I mean what should I get him for his birthday?"

"Oh that kid has enough toys; you don't have to get him anything."

"What are you getting him?" Matt began walking out of the locker room.

"A volcano."

Matt stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face her. A-what?"

"I'm getting him volcano kit."

"So he likes making things blow up?"

"Yeah…well," Gabriela turned the corner and walked into the living area, "He does but his big interest is science."

"Anything specific?"

"Now that you mention it; he said something about these series of science kits a few weeks ago. I forget the name of them though."

"Science kits got it."

"Uh," Gabriela pulled a strain of her hair behind her ear and looked towards the ground, "If you want we can go after shift and look for something."

One part of reminded him that he was in a relationship and the other told him that he and Hallie had been having more and more fights lately. His brain felt like it was going to explode as he listened to both sides argue. In response he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and took a deep breath.

_I knew this was a bad idea _Gabriela thought to herself, _He loves Hallie: _"If you have plans or-"

Matt shook his head to get all the extra voices out, then smiling he said, "Sure that sounds great."

Gabriela smiled in return.

* * *

"We'll be able to find something in here," Gabriela led Matt into a Toys 'R' Us store, "They have everything."

"I didn't know there were so many toys to choose from," Matt looked at the two-story where house design store, "This is every kids dream."

"You haven't been to a Toys 'R' us store?"

"Not since I was a kid and I never remember it being this big." He commented as he looked at the aisles of nothing but children's toys and its accessories, "I bet this place is a nightmare around Christmas."

"Oh you have no idea."

"Lee me guess," Matt stuck his hands in his jean pockets as he fell into step with Gabriela, "You were shopping last minute for Antonio's kids?"

"No, not me. Antonio," She laughed, "And in his defense the twins were only two and he was trying to make detective but… god he was so stressed out,"

"So how old are the twins now?" Matt wanted to know more about the people he'd be meeting in only four days.

"They just turned eleven in March. Great kids, Carla and Freddie; and Antonio and Jackie, that's my sister in-law they have a two year old daughter too, her names Maria; she started ballet last week and she won't get out of her tutu."

Matt's heart lit up as he watched Gabriela's own face light up as she talks about her nieces and nephews. He could tell she really cared about them and that made him even more nervous about meeting them.

'_Her mother!' _He panicked and stopped to a dead halt, '_Gabriela's mother is going to be at the party!' _At the thought of meeting Gabriela's mother his mind got woozy and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Matt," Gabriela touched his shoulder, "Are you okay?" She felt him tense up as her fingers touched his t-shirt, "You know if you don't want to go on Saturday…."

Matt scratched his chin; the thought of meeting her mother made his knee's wobbly but he fought fires for a living, if he could do that why did meeting his friends' mother scare him?

"Matt?"

"Nope. No, I'm fine," He recovered as he sent the thought to the back of his mind. He and Gabriela were just friends, they weren't dating he didn't have to worry about impressing anyone. "So," He changed the subject, "Whose going to be at the party?"

"Well my Mom's coming so we are and of course Antonio, Jackie and the kids."

"Who else?"

"That's it, Christmas and Easter our the big holidays in my family."

"And summer vacation."

"Yeah," She smiled, "I really miss Madrid, but we're going this coming summer…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm going with my Mom and Antonio's family. We're going for a month, all of July."

"Any reason?"

"Nope, just Antonio and Jackie finally think the kids are old enough."

"Okay, how did we end up here?" Matt suddenly realized baby clothes surrounded them.

"We must have been busy talking and not realized where we were going."

"Where are we?"

"Babies 'R' Us I spent a fortune here when Antonio's kids were babies."

"Wait, Maria's not a baby I thought…."

"Don't mention that to her or you'll be in trouble," She warned good naturedly, "She thinks she's all grown up."

"But is she still considered a baby?

"Technically when babies turn one they're toddlers."

"I learn something new everyday."

"Well then," Gabriela pulled on his arm, "Lets go and see if you can pick out the right toy for Diego."

Matt gladly followed her and a few minutes later they were standing in an aisle full of science toys. Looking around at the toys he noticed most of the suggested ages were eight and up.

"Are these age appropriate?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Diego's seven only in body. He's Mensa material."

"Okay," Matt looked at all of the toys, mostly science kits, "Any area of science he really likes?"

"He's seven Matt."

Matt threw his hands up in the air and stared at her, "You said he was Mensa material."

"That doesn't mean he knows what physics is? He just likes doing experiments." She nudged him. "He wans to be like Antonio, don't ask me why."

"So he likes physics?" He teased nudging her back.

"No," She gave up.

"Okay, okay how about this?" He picked up a Science kit "It says it has three experiments; electricity, circuits and electromagnets and mirrors."

"That's the science kit series I was telling you about. He loves them, his friend has one."

"Good, then its settled, I'll get him this."

"Good, now I want to see if they have this doll Maria's been asking for. If they have it I'll get it and give it to her at Christmas."

"So, what were you like when you were Maria's age?" Matt asked, "Did you take ballet lessons?"

Gabriela winked mischievously, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"What does that mean?" He wasn't prepared for the sudden on-set of pink as they entered the doll aisle.

"It means you'll see," Gabriela picked up a doll and a few sets of clothes.

Matt looked at the doll in Gabriela's hands, "It looked similar to her and he would bet that it also looked like Maria.

"Is that the doll you were looking for?" Matt rocked on his feet.

"Why, you afraid of all the pink?" She continued to look around for something specific.

"It is a lot of pink."

"Yeah well just wait until we- I mean you and Hallie have a little girl." _"We," She kicked herself. "I'm glad I didn't say that." She was unaware she was turning a shade of red._

Matt smiled to himself as he pictured a baby girl with dark hair and chestnut coloured skin.

"You know what," She turned to leave, "They don't have what I was looking for, lets just go."

"What were you looking for?" Matt wondered as he looked around as if expecting to find a clue.

"Nothing, lets just go," She walked towards the registrar as her cell phone vibrated and she looked at the caller, "It's Hallie," crossed her eyes.

Matt stared at her, "Are you going to answer it?"

'_No," _She thought to herself, in all truth she really didn't want to answer it. She wanted to destroy all memory of Hallie from her life but se knew that wasn't an option so she answered, afraid and a bit confused as to why the woman was calling her and not Matt.

"Hi Hallie," Gabriela began slowly.

"Gabriela," If Hallie's voice was any indication she was stressed and out of breathe. "Is Matt with you by any chance?"

"Yeah he is but I-"

Hallie took a deep breath, "Good. Leslie said you might be together."

"Hallie I-"

"Can I just talk to Matt?"

"Yeah sure," She gladly handed over the phone.

Walking backwards Gabriela turned around and headed towards the aisle where they had some beginner beauty kits. She knew Carla had been asking Jackie and Antonio if she could start wearing make-up sine September and the start of the sixth grade. Jackie had told her numerous times they'd talk about it but Antonio wouldn't budge. He refused even for a minute that his baby, his little girl was growing up; and whenever Carla brought up dating his eyes turned red from fury.

"Here's your phone," Matt appeared beside her and handed back her phone.

Gabriela accepted it and put it back in her purse, "I hope I didn't cause any trouble with Hallie?"

"What?" Matt looked surprised, "No, no my phone's dead and she's going to be late tonight."

"Oh," Gabriela took a deep breath, "It's just when I saw her name I thought something was wrong."

"No, no I get it, it was weird seeing Antonio's name on my phone the first few times too."

"Yeah," Gabriela calmed down a little and retuned her gaze to the beauty kits.

"If you had an eleven year old daughter would you let her wear make-up?" She asked. Hypothetically of course."

"Hypothetically, if I had a eleven year old daughter she wouldn't be wearing make-up until she was married; but realistically I know when you tell kids no they just want it more. I'd probably give in, but in monitored amounts."

"Can you tell that to Antonio?"

"Uh-uh," Matt shook his head, "I'm not getting in the middle of that battle."

"That's smart, unfortunately I'm already in the middle. Carla's begging me to talk to Antonio and Antonio keeps asking me what I'd do."

"And what would you do?"

"Exactly what he's doing which makes it worse."

"That you're like him or that you can't convince him to change his mind?"

"Both."

"Yeah well I'm sorry Gabby but you are like Antonio. Why do you think it was so easy for me to trust him with the whole Voight thing? Because every time I talked to him I felt like I was talking to you."

Gabriela laughed, "Okay that's an image I don't want in my head; me as my older brother. You know what lets just leave it there."

As they walked side-by-side to the checkout Matt thought about how easy it was to talk to Gabriela. He told her things that he wouldn't even tell Hallie, not ever. She was the first one at firehouse fifty-one who knew the whole story about his mother, the first one who met Hallie and the person he went to when he needed to talk to someone.

Sure he and Andy Darden were close they along with Kelly Severide used to joke around and have beers but they hardly shared anything personal. Kelly didn't talk about his feelings and Andy would always make a joke of it. As Matt thought back to it, before that horrible day when Andy died he realized just how much he missed his best friend and his other best friend Kelly Severide who at the death of their mutual friend had a bit of a falling out and were only now slowly recovering the pieces of their friendship.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gabriela's voice brought him back to the present time and he realized they were already in the parking lot and walking towards her car. Opening her truck she moved around a car seat to make room for the bags.

Matt picked up the car seat and examined it; "You know I'm not sure this is going to do anyone much good in the truck."

"Shut up," Gabriela tried to retrieve the seat back, "Antonio practically regulated I have one for the odd time I pick up the kids."

Matt blankly stared at her, "The odd time? Don't the spend half their time with you?" He joked.

"Okay first of all people are staring," She successfully took the car seat and put it in the trunk "And second…." Her mind went blank as she stared into Matt's entrancing green eyes. "I forgot what I was going to say," She got into the driver's seat and put on her seat belt, "I hate it when that happens," She gently banged on the wheel.

"So; do you want me to drive you back to the station? Or take you to Lakeshore or what?" Gabriela asked as she started the car.

"The firehouse is fine; Hallie won't be home for another one or two hours."

Gabriela nodded her head as she drove into a turning lane.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Nope, but that reminds me of a rule we used to have as a kid."

Matt pulled his hand away from the dial and gave his full attention to his friend. He was always interested in hearing more about her tight-nit family.

"Our parents didn't like us fighting over radio stations and music on long car rides so they came up with this rule where whoever is driving gets to pick the radio station or CD."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, until Antonio learnt how to drive-and then…" Tears splashed down her face as she vividly remembered that year, that awful, awful year.

* * *

_The class phone in Gabriela's tenth grade Spanish class rang and the teacher walked over to answer it hushing the class her face turned serious and she walked into the hallway and closed the door._

_The whole class fell to a deathly silence. It was only a week after September 11__th__ 2001; they all feared something similar had happened again._

_The teacher returned a few minutes later, a solemn expression visible on her face, "Gabriela, get your books. I need to talk to you in the hallway. The rest of you get back to work._

_Gabriela collected her books in silence and walked through the rows of desks and outside. "What's wrong?" She asked as she watcher her teacher close the door._

"_I just know you need to go to the office. Your brothers been called down too," The teacher half lied, she knew what had happened but was told to send the teenager to the office._

"_Okay," Gabriela nodded her head and walked down the hallway and towards the stairs where she quickened her pace to a run. _

_When she rounded a corner and made it to the main office she froze. Inside she saw Antonio near tears, and one single possibility came to mind. Her father. Her father had died._

_Running the remaining steps into the office she felt Antonio's arms wrap around her._

"_Antonio," She sobbed, "Please, please…."_

"_Antonio, Gabby," The principal said softly, "Why don't we go into my office and talk. Some officers are coming to pick you up; you can get your bags and books then._

* * *

Matt knew what Gabriela was talking about, she told him four years ago when on September 11th he found her crying in the locker room.

He knew her father; a detective for the CPD had been the first one to volunteer to help the New York after the attacks. He knew that trying to save someone he to got trapped underneath falling debris and his lungs collapsed. He knew that he died on September 18th, exactly one week later.

Matt patted his friend's knee gently as she continued to drive in silence. He knew in times like this it was best to let her dictate when she was ready to start talking again.

Parking on the curb near Matt's truck Gabriela opened the trunk.

"You okay?" Matt turned and looks at her.

"Yeah," She chocked back tears, "I'll be okay."

Matt caressed her face gently with his fingers and whipped the tears away, "That's not what I asked?"

Gabriela looked into his blue eyes, "Go and be home when Hallie gets home; I'll be fine."

"Okay," Matt hesitantly got out of the car and collected his bags and knocked on the window again.

Gabriela rolled down the window so they could talk.

"What time should I be at the party on Saturday?"

"How about I pick you up? Say around ten thirty?"

'Sure. That sounds great."

"Ten thirty it is."

"Ten thirty." Matt smiled as he walked towards his truck.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	3. The Party

**A\N: **So here it is, the chapter everyone's been waiting for, the party. I tried to make the Dawsey scenes as awkward as possible and I tried my best to provide insight as to what they were both thinking.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Toys "R" Us.

**Spoilers: **"Post Rear View Mirror" and it kind of serves as a lead-in to the events of "Two Families"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**The Party**

At ten twenty Gabriela parked outside of Matt's townhouse. She looked at herself in the mirror on the back of the visor and made sure nothing was in her teeth and her hair wasn't messy. She usually didn't care so much about her appearance when she was with her family, especially with her nieces and nephews because she knew she'd just get dirty, but the thought of Matt seeing her in sweatpants and a casual t-shirt made her blush just thinking about it. That was why she decided to get up early and make an effort to look good without making it seem like she wanted to look god. Her goal was for Matt to think she looked good but for her family not to notice, especially her mom.

After going through almost her entire wardrobe she had decided on a kaki V-neck sweater over top of a white tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. As for her hair she had curled it and put it in a ponytail.

Walking up to the door she wasn't sure whether to knock or ring the doorbell; just as she was about to knock Matt opened the door to her shock."

"Hey," She gave her one of his famous big what smiles, "I'm glad you're earlier, I have a question for you."

"Sure," Gabriela followed him into the house and to the dinning room table where he had the card open.

"How does Freddie spell his name?"

"F-R-E-D-D-I-E," Gabriela spelt out the name as he wrote it on the card and then on the envelope, which he then taped to the present.

"Great. I wasn't sure if it had a 'Y' at the end or not?"

"Nope."

"So is his real name Freddie?" He tucked the present underneath his arm and headed towards the front door.

"No its short for Fredrick but I've never heard anyone call him that before."

Matt locked the house and stuffed the keys in his pocket "And Carla is that short for Caroline?"

"Yeah."

"And Diego is just Diego and Maria is just Maria?"

"Yes, very smart." She gently patted his shoulder as she unlocked the door, "It's open, if you want you an put the present in the truck on the backseat it doesn't matter."

"Wouldn't want you to loose that car seat," He opened the back seat and put his present on top of hers.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that," She smiled at his joke as she got into the front seat.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing?" He climbed in and observed her playing with the radio changer.

"Which is what?" She looked up mischievous in her eyes.

"You know what." He wrestled with her for control of the dial; while their hands touched he felt electricity run through his body and he couldn't help but notice how he could almost see under her shirt when she leaned over like that.

"_You're engaged," _A voice scolded him in his head, _"You shouldn't be thinking about another woman like that," _He knew his conscience was right, he had asked Hallie to spend the rest of her life with him, not Gabby. Gabby had always just been his best friend, a friend he'd always had romantic feelings for but in the last few years had become stronger and deeper.

"You know what," Against his better judgment Matt stroked her hand with his thumb, "You're driving you use what we listen to."

Gabriela's mind went blank, _"He's beautiful in that shirt," _She had to control herself from blushing too much; so with much effort she somehow stopped her daydream and managed to smile at Matt," Glad you see it my way."

"I'm driving on the way back though."

"Oh no," Gabriela pulled out of the driveway and started done the road, "I don't know about that."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" His eyes flickered up at down.

"No it's just that I know the only reason you want to drive is because you want to listen to your music."

"You like Rock and Roll?"

Gabriela was deadpanned, she did like rock and roll but how did he remember that? She couldn't even remember when she told him? If she told him.

"Yeah I do but-"

"Then its settled on the way back home I drive."

"Whatever you say Matt," Gabriela turned down a road and slowed down as kids played in the snow in yard and a road hockey game was taking place down the road.

"I remember those days," Matt looked on to the pre-teen and teenagers playing, "We used to spend all day playing on the weekends, it was great."

"Yeah," Gabriela agreed, "I mean I couldn't always get into the games but when I did I always managed to have fun."

"Why couldn't you play?"

"Well for one Antonio was dead-set against it for the longest time and he'd always say I couldn't play with his friends, then when I finally got the courage to stand up to him and I did play I might have showed him and all his friends up."

"That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do; how old were you?"

"I was nine and Antonio was ten; after that I played with some other boys my age but then they were annoyed I was so good. So finally when I was eleven I started hanging out with girls."

"Ah," Matt nodded his head, "Well if it means anything I would have let you play; no matter how good you were."

"Thanks Matt, that really means a lot."

Matt smiled as Gabriela pulled into another sub-survey and then into the driveway of one of the first houses.

"This is it," She parked the car.

"Pretty nice house," He admired the two-story modern house.

"You should see the inside, Jackie has a real eye for interior decorating."

"Ah," Matt took the presents out of the back seat and followed Gabriela up the paved driveway.

Walking up to the house Matt could hear children's voices inside and felt as though he could see the children running towards the door.

"It's just us," Gabriela opened the door to the house and called out.

"Auntie Gabby!" Maria yelled at full volume as she ran to her.

Gabriela lifted the toddler into her arms and planted kissed on her cheek, much to the young girls delight, "How's my favourite princess-ballerina?"

"Good!" Maria responded as Diego walked into the hallway followed by his older siblings and parents.

"Well," Gabby put Maria back on the ground and looked at Diego, "Come here and give me a birthday hug."

Diego gladly hugged his aunt.

"What?" Gabriela turned to eleven year old twins Freddie and Carla; "You're to old to hug me now?"

"Yes." Came the simultaneous response.

"Well to bad," She walked up to them and wrapped both of them in her arms, "I'll never be to old to hug you," She kissed the both before walking back to Matt.

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to-"

"Your boyfriend?" Carla guessed.

Antonio sent his sister and Matt apologetic looks.

"No, Matt's just my friend, Diego invited him."

"Yeah because Daddy said-"

"Okay," Antonio pulled Diego closer to him and put his hand over his mouth to prevent him for saying anything else on the subject.

"Matt this is Maria, Diego, Carla, Freddie, my sister in-law Jackie and you know Antonio."

"Hey man," Antonio shook his hand and patted him on the back, "We're all glad you could come."

"Yeah!" Carla agreed.

"Carla's in love!" Diego sang, "Carla and Matt sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…."

"DIEGO!" Carla blushed tomato red and began chasing her younger brother around the main floor of the house.

"Hey. Hey!" Antonio grabbed them both as the made it once around, "No running in the house. If you want to run go play outside."

"Fine," Carla huffed as she made her way towards the closet.

"And you," Antonio held Freddie back, "It may be your birthday but I won't hesitate for a second to ground you. I don't want to hear you saying things like that. You embarrassed your sister and Lieutenant Casey."

"Sorry Sir," Diego couldn't meet Matt's eyes.

Matt looked at Antonio and Jackie for a signal as to what he should say or do. Antonio whispered for him to tell him not to do it again so he said "You can call me Matt; and thanks for apologizing, your Dad's right, those songs aren't very nice; I know my sister didn't like it when I used to bug her like that?"

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, an older sister she's four years older then I am. I used to bug her all the time when I was younger and I know it used to hurt her feelings."

"That's right Diego," Jackie reiterated, "Now go find something to play with quietly, I'll come and talk to you later about name calling."

Diego left the hallway leaving the four adults alone.

"So," Jackie turned to Matt, "Five minutes here and I'm sure you want to leave already."

"No," Matt responded quickly, "I know young boys like to tease, I used to use that song to bug my sister whenever she was talking to a boy on the phone. She'd chase me around the house all night."

"And that's why I'm glad I'm the youngest," Gabriela smiled.

"Well at least that makes one of us," Antonio quickly responded.

"Ha-ha," Gabriela shoved past him, "Real funny Antonio."

"So…were they like this when Antonio was helping you out with Voight?" Jackie asked Matt as they settled down in the living room.

"You could say that."

"Auntie Gabby! Look! Look!" Maria bounced into the room and started spinning around, "Look! Look!" She clamored onto her lap, "Did you like it?"

Gabriela chuckled; out of all of her siblings Maria was defiantly the most hyper and social. When she was little she never once cried when someone new held her and she never had separation anxiety at being away from her parents.

"I saw. Did you learn that in dance class?"

"Uh-huh," Maria nodded her head as she settled herself on Gabby's lap and reached over to Matt, "Did you see?" She put her hands on his cheek.

"I did, I think you're a very good ballerina."

"Princes Ballerina," Maria corrected him.

"Right, princess ballerina."

Maria then got off Gabby's lap and ran out of the room.

"I don't know where she gets all that energy from," Jackie chuckled.

"Antonio."

"Me?" Antonio stared at his sister; "I don't think I was the one who used to run around the house naked when they were three."

Matt gasped, "Why haven't I heard about that?"

"Oh it-"

"Antonio," Jackie sent her husband a look as she sensed Gabriela probably didn't want that story being shared, "Why don't you come help me in the kitchen Gabby."

Gabriela nodded her head and stood up.

"You behave yourself Antonio Dawson," Jackie stared at her husband.

"I'll watch him," Diego told his mother as he came into the room carrying his pet snake,

"I'll worry about your father you just watch that snake."

"Yes Mom," Diego responded politely as he carried it over to Matt, "Do you want to hold him?"

Matt had never held a snake before; in fact when he was little he never had a pet, his parent's wouldn't allow him or his sister to have any. But a rat? He wasn't entirely sure how comfortable he felt about that. All eyes were on him though, including Gabriela's, so he took the rat from Diego.

"He only bites Carla," Diego assured him. "And that's because she screams whenever she see's him. She's afraid."

Matt didn't say anything in response; he just watched the snake to make sure it didn't try anything sneaky.

"Daddy and I feed him rats," Diego spoke proudly.

"Antonio, watch him," Jackie warned her husband, "I don't want to find that snake in Carla's bed again."

"That was funny!" Diego laughed.

At his wife's stare Antonio fought hard to keep his own laughter in, "I promise sweetie, the snake will be in its cage downstairs before you know it."

"It better be." Jackie turned and headed towards the kitchen Gabriela at her side.

"So," She waited until they were in the kitchen, "Matt seems nice."

"He's engaged Jackie," Gabriela made herself useful and began helping her sister in-law make sandwiches for lunch.

"So Antonio said. I hear she's a doctor."

"Yeah."

"Well," She leaned against the counter, "I'm not supposed to tell you this but it wasn't really Diego's idea to invite Matt to the party."

Gabriela wasn't surprised. "I had my suspicions after he covered Diego's mouth."

"The morning of your party Antonio was telling Diego all about him and as soon as he said he was a firefighter Diego begged for him to come."

"Sneaky; I don't know what it will accomplish though."

"Oh I don't know Gabby Matt seemed pretty interested in you. I mean at least from where I was standing."

"You haven't seen his fiancée," She lowered her eyes, "She's beautiful, successful and she runs."

"Sounds a lot like someone I know," Jackie smiled at her.

"Thanks Jackie but we'll never be anything more then friends," Gabriela sighed as she hoped onto the counter.

Meanwhile Diego had been instructed to put his snake away and Maria was currently half in her sleeping beauty dress as she walked into the living room.

"Help please!"

Antonio held in his chuckle as he helped his daughter put on the dress over-top of her tutu and regular clothes.

"Thank you," Maria smiled as she began to walk away.

"Ah, ah, where's my kiss payment?" Antonio pointed to his cheek.

Maria kissed his cheek.

"Here's your change," Antonio placed kisses all over her face as she squealed with joy.

"Daddy!" She giggled as he lifted her up and hung her upside down.

"Abuela's here!" Carla called as she opened the front door and then quickly closed it again.

"Oh boy!" Maria cheered, "Daddy!" She kicked her feet, "Daddy!"

Antonio motioned for Matt to follow him as she walked into the main hallway holding onto Maria's feet.

"Antonio Dawson," Sabrina shook her head as soon as she saw her son, "All the blood is going to rush to her head, put her down."

Antonio gently flipped Maria over so she was standing up right.

"Abuela!" Maria ran into her arms.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Sabrina looked around for Diego.

"I'm coming!" Diego called, "I was just putting my snake away!"

"Did you wash your hands?" Jacklyn held back her son.

"Opps," Diego turned around again.

"Hi Sabrina," Jacklyn greeted her mother in-law after she let Diego go.

"Jacklyn," Sabrina hugged her.

"And Gabriela," Sabrina turned to her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi Mom," Gabriela hugged her, "I'd like you to meet Matt, he works with me, he's a fire-fighter."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Dawson."

"Please call me Sabrina."

"Sabrina."

"Abuela!" Diego came back after he washed and dried his hands, "Did you meet Matt?"

"I just did."

"He's not Auntie Gabby's girlfriend."

"No, no just a friend," Gabriela's face became red from embarrassment.

"Abuela, play," Maria reached for her grandmother's hand, "Play."

"No, it's my birthday! She should play with me!" Diego cut in.

"Why doesn't Abuela play with both of you," Jackie suggested.

"No way!" Diego shook his head, "I'm not playing dress-up!"

"Maria frowned and crossed her arms as he lower lip began to tremble and tears began to fall.

Without hesitation Gabriela knelt down to Maria's level, "How about I play with you? Would you like that?"

The two year old grinned from ear-to-ear and wrapped her arms around her aunt's neck.

"Thanks Gabby," Antonio patted her shoulder, "You're a life saver."

"Don't mention it. So what are we going to play? Beauty make-over, dress-up, princess?"

"Play make-over," Maria replied in her squeaky high-pitched voice.

"Make-over it is," Gabriela carried the toddler into the downstairs playroom.

Matt couldn't help but smile as he watched Gabriela interact with Maria. That was one of the qualities she had that Hallie did not; Gabriela was naturally good with kids and Matt knew she wanted at least four of her own. Hallie on the other hand, while he wasn't sure where she stood on the whole children debate but he knew she wanted to wait for a few years, if not more.

"I think I'll go wit them," Matt said as he began following Gabby down the hallway. Walking into the room Matt was amazed by the decorations, layout and furnishing and murals on the wall. The room was painted white but it had many murals, including the children's names. Maria was currently showing Gabriela all of the toys under her name. "I take it back," Matt followed her into the room, "There is a place that has more toys then Toys "R" Us."

"I told you they have enough toys," Gabby reminded him.

"Yeah but this many?" Matt looked around the surprisingly organized room.

"Yeah," Gabriela nodded as she turned her attention back to Maria, "So where do you want me to sit."

"Matt play!" Maria smiled brightly, "Make him pretty."

"Sweetheart Matt might not-"

"Oh no, no its fine," Matt walked over to Maria and sat cross-legged in front of her, "Is this good?"

Maria nodded her head and turned to get her plastic beauty supplies. She roughly brushed his short hair and tried to put it in pigtails just as Carla was walking into the room.

"Got you with the puppy dog eyes?" The pre-teen guessed.

"No actually I volunteered."

"I don't know whether that's stupid or smart."

"Carla!" Gabriela warned.

"Sorry, sorry, I just came in to get something."

"Well then get it."

"Right," She nodded her head and walked to a table where she picked up one of her school binders and textbooks.

"Science," Matt saw the textbook.

"Yeah," Carla sighed, "I'm not that good at it, it's my worst subject."

"All done!" Maria announced as she finally managed to put Matt's hair into one very un-neat ponytail.

Gabriela got out her cell phone.

"Don't you dare," Matt warned her as she began taking pictures.

"I'm sorry, I have to send this to Shay," She laughed.

"Oh no!" Matt jumped up, "Gabriela delete it!"

"Sorry Matt," She smirked

"Gabby!" Matt sneaked up behind her in an attempt to get the phone ended up with his arms wrapped around her middle.

"Matt," Gabriela's breathing suddenly became heavy.

"Yeah," His breathing matched hers.

"I sent it," She kissed him on the forehead and untangled herself.

"Payback Gabriela," Matt warned. "I will pay you back."

"Lunch is ready," Antonio walked into the room.

After lunch was finished and Happy Birthday was sung to Diego it was time for cake. The cake which Jackie made was simple yet very beautiful and Diego seemed to love it as he happily blew out the candles and watched as the cake was cut into pieces.

"Okay Maria," Jackie placed a small piece of cake in front of her daughter, "Eat this and then its time for your nap."

Maria frowned as she pushed the cake away, "No Nap!"

"Oh boy, it's going to be one of those days," She sighed.

Maria slammed her hand into the cake and pushed it off her highchair and began kicking and screaming.

"Oh yeah," Jacklyn and Antonio both stood up.

"I've got it," Gabby told them as she took Maria out of her high chair.

Maria rubbed her eyes as tears spilt out of them.

"I know baby girl," Gabby soothed, "Lets get you upstairs," She rubbed her back.

Maria struggled in her aunts' hold, "No," She cried.

"Are you sure you want to put her down, it's a long process when she's like this," Antonio warned his sister.

"Yeah I'm good," Gabriela carried Maria out of the kitchen and up the stairs upon entering the girl's room she turned on the light and walked towards Maria's crib.

"Ooh, look all your friends are here," She looked at the pile of stuffed animals and dolls in the crib. "Which ones do you want to sleep with?" She asked as she put Maria in her crib,

"Maria reached for her favourite doll and hugged it tightly.

"What's that dollies name?"

"Abby," Maria responded smiling.

"Well isn't that a pretty name, now can you and Abby close your eyes for me?"

"No," Maria shook her head as she rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe this will help," Gabriela began to sing a lullaby in Spanish and finally two songs and fifteen minutes later Maria was fast asleep.

"Night, night sweetheart," Gabriela blew her a kiss and tiptoed out of the room only to run into Matt who was standing in the hallway.

Gabriela looked up into his eyes and attempted to catch her breath, "How-how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you can sing."

Gabriela felt her face become red, "Just a few songs."

"So, everyone's downstairs he told her."

"Great," Gabriela rocked on her feet unsure about what to do or say as she and Matt were still standing inches away from each other.

"Yeah so-so we should probably go downstairs," Matt gently touched the top of her fingers to hers and as he did sparks flew all through his body.

"Yeah," Gabriela's lips brushed against his, "I can't," She reluctantly pulled away and took a few steps back, "I can't, Matt you're engaged." She turned to walk down the stairs.

And as Matt watched her leave he had never been so confused in his life. How could he be in love with two women t the same time? And how come he wished it were Gabriela he was engaged to and not Hallie.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and look for the next one-shot in the series a very awkward Dawsey post episode one-shot for "Two Families" which will be its own story (not another chapter of this one) so of you want to know when its up add me to your author alert list :)


End file.
